User talk:Icefern49
Here Chat problem Hey, so it seems like my chat isn't working. However, I need to talk to you somehow about something. Do you have another solution? ♥Moonbird♥ It says your still on...♥Moonbird♥ We can talk here. http://webchat.freenode.net?channels=Cats%20in%20the%20Shadows%20Wiki%20Temp%20Chat&uio=d4" actally everyone on the wiki can talk here, think of it as a temperary chat until this issue is solved. ♥Moonbird♥ Please Please don't rp without me, computer or chat is being annoying! Harry Bracelet Lol. He isnt my favorite but still thanks! Oh, and sorry I got disconnected on chat, but if your still on, Im back on. ♥Moonbird♥ Happy Birthday! So I remembered that in chat you said your birthday was the seventh so, Happy Birthday Icey! ♥Moonbird♥ Happy Birthday! Icey! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you have an AMAZING day. 21:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Vacation So I'm gonna be gone for Vacation June 15-July 1 or 2, just wanted to let you know. Willowflower 15:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Idea! So I had this idea of making a quest type thing for rp. Like in New Prophecy Series, cats are sent a dream and go on a "adventure", like that. It would be on a new page titled something like "Prophecy RP 1" and every user may have 2 cats going. Leaders, Med. Cats, Queens and kits can't go but every one else may. The starting of the rp is that every cat would be sent a dream saying something was wrong and to go to the __ at __. Then the rp would start. I of course would take care of the whole thing, and Rain and Jay would help me (already asked/they voluntered already). So what do you think? We already have the whole thing worked out, just wanted to make sure you approved. Re:Moon! Earlier if you remember I had to get off and then came back on. I was going to my grandparents house and then I was gone another 20 or 30 mintes coming back. That's why :( ---- I'm sorry about that chat I mean I did see those words when you guys were chatting on the afternoon,a stalker it said and I was really offended. Admin I told Moon to tell you I was going on vacation from the 19th to the 4th of July. It's not my fault she didn't tell you. i only got 5mins to use the computer today and I find my admin rights taken away? Give me time when I'm not on vacation, and I will edit. 22:28, June 26, 2012 (UTC) An Occurance of Unjust You hsould not have taken away Moonshine's rights. She warned Moonbird and people on other Wikis' that she will be on vacation. If you were on vacation, and told someone to tell someone else they would be gone, and they didn't and you had your rights taken away, would you like it? I think not. If I were you I'd give Moon back her rights. Sincerely, 01:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) You are being unfair, and Moonshine asked me to tell you this. If you could please giver her back her rights. 21:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, okay, but please talk to Moonshine when she returns. 01:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) It is alright, we all have an attitude at some point. Thank you so much, Best, 01:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Away Okay, Moonbird told me to tell you that she won't be on for a while. Her phone is messed up and she's grounded from her laptop. =P I was going to say something on chat, but it's been empty for a while. So, yeah. Message to message. --EmmatheFoxwing 16:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Vacation? First of all, I didnt tell you Shiney would be on vacation because I didnt know! She never told me! Secondly, I wil, be away for a while. Oh and this is Moon. =P My Chat Mod Status So as you might have noticed I haven't been on CITSW for a while. And I'm in my room like 24/7 and I just realized this week that im missing a lot that goes on in my family. So I think it would be better that I was stripped of my chat mod status and just be a regular user. I was that way for a month and I was fine. I was a C.M. and I was fine. I see no reason to be a C.M. if I cant be on the chat a lot. Just thought I should let you know what I think. Thanks Ice. ... Um, Ice, if you're gonna use my userpage coding from WWiki, change the colour so it goes unnoticed =.=;;; And also, am I able to post a Harry Potter fan fic here? HP Wiki doesn't allow fan fics and I'm currently writing one associated with Warriors...kinda a crossover~ So, us, can I? Regards And also, can you add some Harry Potter emoticons? Like these: Codes: (twins) (fred) (george) Codes: (hippogriff) (beaky) Codes: (harry) (w00t) (iloveHP) Code: (gryff) Code: (slyth) Code: (raven) Code: (huffle) Thanks :3 re chat. Mod status = An admin?! Really?! Lol I have to tell you something. I'm not going to be on chat very much, but I am on the wiki a lot. I was just about to put nevermind on that message! Definitely! : :) Do you think you could do a rp? Guess What! Hey Icey! Im back! Re:WELCOME BACKKK! Im okay but i forgot password to my account andd i tried forgot password thingy but it didnt work so im stuck trying to remember lol. And yeah, it looks pretty cool with the background :3 Killclan Hey Icey, are you gonna add Callie or can I? Admin Rights Hey Icey! Sorry to hear you're leaving; I'll miss you so so so much. Anyways, you said you'd give back my admin rights an you didn't so....if you could do that before you leave, that'd be great. Thanks ;) 01:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well hi I'm sorry!!!!! But you werent here, she was targeting me and making fun of what I do every day and just plain being mean to me and only me :'C but what you said to me made me feel like I wanna crawl into a hole and cry until i die :'( Dragonlich21 02:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Leaving You say you need my help, but why should I stay if Moonbird treats me badly? You are leaving the wiki so you won't know what's going on. Moon has offened me and she didn't even apologize. All I did was ask politely if I was getting my rights back and then she goes and yells at me. Why should I have to put up with that? Plus, I'm going to get hounded if I don't contribute, which I don't want to face. I'm sorry but I don't want to be part of a wiki like that. 21:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I am done with this foolishness..... if you or any admin here needs my help, then too bad. i am not gonna put up with the crap the admins are dishing out these days >:C. and i know you are NOT Icefern50. Icefern50 knows who i am and obviously you do not. and I know icey would NEVER treat me like the way you did. i am not going to bother arguing continuously about the truth and YOU only wanting to hear and believe one side of the argument. shizzle was indeed making fun of my everyday life by being sarcastic about it >:| and i am not going to respect ANYONE like the way you and shizzle are treating me and apparently other users. no wonder his wiki has very litte users., though i do not dislike Jaymoon because she was the only mature one in the argument. also, she listened to both sides of the fight and yes i was being rude. However i was being rude only because schizzle was bossing me around and telling me i was breaking rules that dont exist only because she is an admin. an inexperienced user such as her has no business being in charge. . I will leave you with a few parting thoughts… 1. The fact Schizzle or you has “Anger Issues” is understandable, but not my problem, or the problem of anyone else. 2. If there is such a “rule”, then where is it clearly posted? Even if it’s a rule, think about it, it’s a pretty ridiculous rule. #1, ever hear of the phone ringing? Who chats on a wiki when on the phone? 2) Sometimes my parents need me to do something quick which requires me to leave the computer. And 3) As I stated, my Dad’s computer does have issues, and its quite possible I was being logged in and out without my knowing it 3. In community, we do not make the rules based on the mood of the day. They have to be clearly defined so people understand them. As an Admin, you and all other admins must treat all fairly. This is a rule in life as well as on the internet!!! (long story short, why are you wondering why you don’t have many users when all admins treat the normal community members like crap? if you or anyone else here wants to get up with me again, you must go here, here, or here. i am not returning here under ANY circumstances and i will NOT be replying to ANY messages here, so don’t bother with messaging on my talk page here) Dragonlich21 23:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, I feel awful and am very upset. I want to put a stop to this right now. First of all, I should not have called you guys a "slut", that was rude, and inappropriate. My temper in this situation got the best of me. So to all of you, I apologize. In future I will treat all on this website and all I encounter in life with better respect. I have enjoyed coming here to chat and make friends for the time I was here, and it was a great disappointment to be banned over something so silly and over something that was not my fault. I also apoligize to Schizzle for the tantrum I threw. I am still very disappointed over what happened, but that was no excuse to sling the insults, and I feel terrible. I still continue to feel I was wronged in this entire situation, I do not feel I should have been banned just because my father's computer was having problems. But this does not excuse the F bombs and everything else being slung on any wiki. I do feel awful that this issue has escelated into this. Its gone too far. There is plenty of blame to go around, including myself. I will however point out, respect works BOTH ways. Wanting resect means you must treat others with respect. That is a rule in life with anyone you encounter, over the net or in person. I failed to live up to that bargain as much as anyone. However, can we drop this entire ordeal and just move on, with my humblist apologies. Can we all agree in the future to better control our tempers and treat each other with respect? That is, if we ever cross paths again? Dragonlich21 03:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC)